The Statue of Black
by RunningwithBow10
Summary: The Statue of Black is a mysterious journey from Davie Jones Locker to the DOck of England.  Where will this journey lead them?


Pirates of the Caribbean

Marie-Anne's eyes opened as she woke from a disturbing dream. Her stomach filled with revenge as she remembered what her mother had explained about her father's killer. She was very happy to know that he then died soon after. She pushed of the covers and pulled down her draping white night gown. She walked to the kitchen, her streaming jet black hair flowing from behind her. Her slightly tanned skin didn't match the worn gown. Her dirty fingernails held the gown as she crept out to the tap and grabbed a clay cup. She filled it and walked back to her room, sipping from the dirty water. The one song that she couldn't get out of her mind, _yo ho yo ho, a Pirates life for me._ She sang the song in her mind as she climbed back into bed. She knew that this wasn't where she belonged. She knew she was bred for the water. She cleared her eyes from the gunk that gathered there. Her hand felt the scratchy cloth that lay below her. _Bill will be getting up soon, _she said looking at the sun._ He will be going to the dock to sail the ships_ she thought sarcastically. She knew that her brother wasn't raised to sail the seas. Her mother was a Pirate and she knew that she was raised to be one. She had made her tie ropes and fight with a sword to regain power and strength. She knew that Bill will work on land and she will sail the seas. A thump came from the room next to her as Bill emerged from his room, grabbing a piece of toast and walking into her room. He sat next to her and started to sing the Pirate song.

"You were singing that song last night in your sleep" Bill proclaimed.

"Really?" she said, exasperated.

"Yes, really"

Marie-Anne sighed as she looked up into her big brothers deep blue eyes.

"You are going to turn fourteen in the next week; Jack Sparrow is docking in two weeks"

Bill knew all this because he was in charge of the docking stations. He knew what ships where coming in and when.

"You will be going with Jack, just like we planned"

"I want to go, but I don't"

"I can understand that"

Bill is 25 and is now working for the governor. He was wearing a large wig that reflected his power.

"I want you to know that I will never forget you when you go, it is in your blood to sail, so you should"

His hands gripped hers as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"A Pirates life for me" Bill said slowly.

"A Pirates life for me!" Marie-Anne repeated.

"Shouldn't you be going to work Bill?" Elizabeth asked as she walked into the room with a newly light candle.

"No, not yet. But I am leaving now" he said getting up and kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Goodbye darling"

"Goodbye mother, Marie-Anne" Bill said regarding them both goodbye.

Marie-Anne smiled and got out of bed. She went over to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Mother, I want to go with Jack Sparrow. It sounds like an adventure!"

"And it will be darling. You have met your father once," Elizabeth kneeled down and looking Marie-Anne in the eyes, "and you may only meet him another 5 times in your life time. Once Bill gets married to Catherine, and you go with Jack, I am going to kill myself"

"Why?"

"So that I can be with your father, forever. I want to be with him and ferry dead to Davie Jones Locker. I want you to do the same."

"No mother, I want to sail the seas, but I don't want to ferry the dead"

"Fine by me" Elizabeth said standing up to her normal height.

"I will consider it, ok?"

"That's ok"

* * *

><p>Jack stood up straight at the front of the boat looking out into the horizon. Gibbs walked up behind him and stood there as Jack looked out ahead.<p>

"We need to dock in the next week Jack," Gibbs stepped forward, whispering into his ear, "We have run out of Rum"

Jack gave a short laugh and turned around.

"I believe that a young Miss Turner is going to join us"

"How do you know that?"

"I did see Mr Turner a couple of weeks ago; he went to see the Turner family four years ago. They had a wonderful baby daughter 10 years before. She is going to join us next time we go to shore"

"That sounds ok, we need to remember to take her though, does anyone know what she looks like?"

Jack looked around.

"Why are you asking me?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and followed Jack.

"Jack" a voice said behind him.

"Barbossa" Jack replied.

"We need to sail to shore, the ship needs new supplies"

"We need to sail to Shipwreck Cove. It is very important that I see my father"

"Your father?"

"Yes kind sir, he is the key holder to the Statue of Black"

"The Statue of Black sir?" asked Gibbs.

"My father is the Pirate Lord…"

"Was the Pirate Lord, Jack. Miss Swan who is now Mrs Turner is the Pirate Lord. She has the key"

"Let's dock immediately" Jack said extremely fast. The ship rocked as everyone ran to their stations. Jack went back to his place at the front of the boat and looked out a head once again.

"Do you think that taking Miss Turner aboard will fix anything? Do you think that she will hold the key now that Elizabeth is not a Pirate?" Barbossa asked.

"Who knows" Jack replied.

"I know who might"

"Will Turner" they said in chorus.

"Alright crew, be prepared to sail to Davie Jones Locker" Barbossa said at the top of his voice.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Gibbs.

"It is the only way to know if Miss or Mrs Turner holds the key" Barbossa replied.

"Head to Davie Jones Locker!" Jack yelled.

"We need to find Mr Turner and the Flying Dutchman. Head ahoy!" Barbossa finished.


End file.
